fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:S k i t z/Well.. This is New.
Hey, there! My name is Skitty/Skit/Skitz, your pick, It doesn't matter and I’m the new newb of the Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki. As you may or may not know, I am from a few Anime Fanon Wiki’s that will not be named ‘cause it might be seen as advertising. Furthermore, I may be a big fan of anime, but I need a break from the stuff, and maybe get to create some other articles not Anime, lolzies. So, I guess I’ll type in this article that is a little about myself, get to know the Wiki better, and participate in the ‘fun’ I hope it will be. :3 Why did you join this Wiki? I guess many of you are wondering this? So, there should be a section of the question. Well the answer is pretty plain and simple, probably the same reason others join. Like I said, I have joined a few Wiki’s that are all anime, but I think it would be nice to join a different kind of wiki that also includes writing, and creating with a burst or imagination. I have also been a big fan of Nick ever since I was a little girl, from Spongebob, Invader Zim, Avatar: The Last Air Bender to Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, My Wife & Kids, and George Lopez. What’s kind of funny is that all the friends I make would always be a big fan of the Disney Channel. Disney movies are the best but the Disney channel ehh… Not interested. Article Making Like said before, In the few other Wikia’s I’m active in, We create characters, guilds, Cities or Towns, Abilities, etc. What I think I’m best at is character creation, I seem to have more imagination with it, maybe? However, since I’m new here, I honestly don’t know the way of the infobox’s or how the Articles are supposed to look like. If anyone would like a link to one of my Main characters to get an example of what I can do, I’ll give the link. Hobbies Hobbies! My main hobbies I love to do in my spare time is Drawing, Writing, Coding, Making Anime Music Video’s, Listening to Music, and Picture finding that’s a hobby? As strange as it may sound, I like searching for pictures.. I also enjoy outdoor activity like Fishing, Hunting, Hiking, Swimming, and Roller Skating. Soccer is my favorite sport, currently found out that they don’t have soccer in my age make ANY sense. Even though I hunt and fish, I like animals and think they’re pretty interesting. Random Favorites! *Favorite candy is Skittles! omnomnom. *Favorite color is purple. like green Skittles though for taste.. *Favorite animal in a Wolf, but love Kittens too. *Favorite character of Nick is Patrick Star. “That’s MR. Doctor Professor Patrick! >:I” *Favorite TV show is Spongebob, of course. *Favorite anime is currently Say “I Love You”. *Favorite movie is Happy Feet. *Favorite music is… ALL MUSIC! Well.. I guess that’s all I got for now. If there is anything for me to help out with, I’m happy to do it. Also, If I end up drifting away or quitting from editing then my sincere apologies. I also have school work to do and a life to live, but I’ll try the best I can. If there’s a point where I quit, there was most likely a problem. This seems like a nice wiki, and I am excited to work with you all. Category:Blog posts